


Without Requiem

by distorted_reflection



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Suicide, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distorted_reflection/pseuds/distorted_reflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying alone. It isn't sad. It's cold. It's peaceful. It's just a shame there would be no requiem for him.</p><p>But who would even bother to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Requiem

Blood pools around him, from the slit across his throat. It’s almost all out, almost enough to kill him now, but he is alive still. Not for long, now. 

There is silence, or maybe he can no longer hear.

He wonders when someone would notice his absence. When his lack of help would be missed. Who would find him?

Would it be Scotland, drunk and looking for someone to take it out on? As usual, with shouts and hits, and slashes?

Wales, dumping paperwork? Spiteful, sneering, disgusted and superior?

North Ireland, looking for help with administration? Bored, hateful?

America or France, looking for someone to annoy? Disinterested in him as a person, forgetting his absence?

He hopes it isn’t Norway, looking for conversation. But why would he come to useless old him?

He hopes it isn’t Belarus or Russia, looking for someone to talk to in Europe that is less freaked out than other people. But why would they come to such a bore as him, ever again?

Or Canada. Innocent, kind Canada. Always overlooked.

Would it be days? Weeks? Months? When would they notice? When would they get worried?

Never?

Everything has faded almost completely. He is cold in some parts, and numb in others. _Soon._

He wrote no note. He has nothing to say. Who would listen?

Who would love such a pathetic person?

Such a coward?

Such a waste of space. Useless. Stupid. Unlovable. Pathetic.

Everyone would probably be happy with him gone. Prussia might be able to take over, become a proper nation again. He could stay with his brother for longer.

 

No one would miss him.

 

No one ever had.

 

No one ever would.

 

_I will rest in peace._

  
And then the last heartbeat came.


End file.
